Fly With Me
by Tessryne
Summary: After realizing that Levy needs a well deserved break, Gajeel plans an impromptu outing with the Script Mage. Long suppressed feelings blossom during their time alone and Gajeel risks revealing his feelings out of fear that if he doesn't, he might one day lose Levy to someone else. (Bonus Lemon at the end)


**-= Hello! So this short story felt like a lot of thought vomit that came out, so I apologize if it feels incomplete or aimless. Regardless, I still enjoyed writing it and I hope it's not disappointing to read. Thanks and feel free to review! =-**

 **~As always, I do not own Fairy Tail or its Characters~**

* * *

Levy sighed peacefully within the guild library, surrounded by stacks of dusty tomes as she researched a language that she needed to brush up on to help decipher a book that she had picked up while on her last mission.

A crude snore broke her tranquil bubble and Levy's hazel hues drifted over the rim of her glasses to fix on Gajeel, who had fallen fast asleep on the open pages of a book about Cats. Apparently his excitement over finding a book filled front to back about the tiny creatures he had a secret love for was not exciting enough to hold back the weight of his fatigue.

Levy felt a tender smile tugging at her lips as she watched him snore. He must have trained hard with Lily that morning. That, and they had just gotten back from a week long mission the day before. It seemed that the Iron Dragon Slayer didn't really believe in "down time", or much of anything recreational that Levy had seen at least. Her smile faded into a frown as she realized that she could count on one hand the amount of times that they'd done something fun together that wasn't mission related. In her mind that was too few. She found herself sighing as she wished she could go somewhere with him, just for fun, just for the hell of it.

"Levy!" Lucy's voice shouted loudly from the entryway as she skipped down the stairs of the guild library, dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Her exposed skin sporting a tint of redness that suggested that she'd just been out in the sun.

Gajeel snorted as her sudden loud voice jolted him awake and he cracked one crimson eye to peer at her lazily before he crossed his arms hastily over the open pages he'd been sleeping on, doing his best to hide a puddle of drool. No doubt Levy would think it sacrilegious and get mad at him if she saw it. He spared a glance at the Script Mage and was relieved to see that Lucy had her full attention. He sighed and laid his forehead down against his arms, closing his eyes once more, but listening intently.

"Hey Luce," Levy beamed, smiling easily at the Blonde as she sat beside her on the bench with a sigh.

"It's time to talk about something," Lucy started with a serious tone and Levy sat back slightly, her hazel hues regarding her with caution.

"Okay?" Levy spoke timidly, wondering where this conversation was going to go.

"I'm having an intervention. I know you love your books and all, Levy, but," Lucy broke off as she rose her hands to the air in exasperation, "you need to get outside and have some fun, girl!"

Levy let out a puff of a sigh, almost in relief at the fact that the conversation didn't involve a certain Dragon Slayer that currently sat across from her at the table.

"It's funny that you say that, Lucy, because I was just thinking the same thing. I need a break." She ended the sentence with a sigh and Gajeel almost heard the longing in her voice.

"Where did you go to this morning?" Levy asked her friend then. "You look like you got a sunburn!"

"Yeah, I probably did. I was at the beach with Natsu and Happy. I had sunscreen on at one time, but between being thrown in the water then dropped in the sand, I suppose at some point it got rubbed off."

Levy laughed at the angry scowl on her face as Lucy relived the day in her mind as she talked.

"Sounds like fun," Levy said wistfully.

"Come with us next time, would you? You could use some sun yourself." Lucy said as she stood from the table. "Seriously, you won't be a third wheel. I know that's why you make excuses not to go." Lucy smiled slyly then as her eyes shifted over to Gajeel. "Or were you holding out for someone else to take you somewhere?" She asked with a teasing lilt, suggestively nodding her head towards the Iron Dragon Slayer who appeared to be oblivious with his face hidden behind his crossed arms.

Levy felt her face flush with embarrassment, but wasn't about to admit out loud to Lucy that she had hit the nail on the head.

"N-no! That's not it! It's just like you said...I don't want to be a third wheel and all," she broke off, fidgeting with her light pen in her lap.

Lucy grinned knowingly before she turned and started making her way back towards the guild hall.

"Gotta go shower, I'm pretty sure I could build a sandcastle with the amount of sand in my butt-crack, courtesy of Natsu."

Levy burst out laughing as she watched Lucy move away with an exaggerated gait.

"Let's make plans to have a girls day together, okay? Think of some place and I'll catch up with you later," Lucy spoke from the doorway then ducked away out of sight.

Levy giggled to herself as she turned back to her books. She didn't even notice Gajeel watching her above his crossed forearms.

He thought quietly to himself as his eyes glanced over her, pondering over the subtle shifts in her voice as she spoke to Lucy. She had almost sounded jealous.

Gajeel liked to pride himself over the fact that he wasn't as dense as flame-for-brains, but after hearing the exchange between Levy and bunny girl it left him with a bitter taste in the back of his throat, as if Natsu had inadvertently one-up'd him.

Natsu knew how to make Lucy happy in his own irritating, imbecilic kind of way. Despite how he annoyed Lucy, she always seemed to have a good time with the Fire Dragon Slayer.

Did Levy feel the same way towards him?

He thought back recently to their trip to Ryuzetsu Land. He had followed Levy around, mostly doing what she had wanted to do just to make her happy, even though he usually wasn't one for social scenes. Despite how reserved he'd been, it seemed like Levy had enjoyed herself in his company.

He hadn't missed the verbal prod that Lucy had given him. Levy probably was waiting for him to ask her to do something with him aside from training and missions; something other than his selfish requests like making her dress in a bunny suit to dance along with his performances.

The bookworm just couldn't tell him no, which warmed his heart. His eyes roamed over her face taking in the worry lines, the bags under her eyes, the pallor of stress. She was right, she needed a break. Feeling slightly guilty for not seeing it sooner, he stood from his chair abruptly, drawing her startled attention.

They stared at each other for a few seconds of silence until Gajeel finally spoke.

"Meet me outside in thirty minutes."

Levy blinked, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Okay." She stated with a hint of excitement, then hesitated. "Wait...do you have another performance today?" She asked tentatively.

Gajeel could see the initial hope in her eyes pushed away by her fear of wearing another bunny suit in public. He smirked down at her.

"No, but there is something else I need you for." There, he'd played the ' _I need you_ ' card and knew that the tiny phrase inexplicably bound her to his every whim.

Levy couldn't hide the small sigh, nor the slight droop of her shoulders before her eyes returned to the book before her.

"Alright. Thirty minutes." She said, her tone monotonous.

Gajeel hurried from the library then, bounding up the steps and disappearing into the guild hall.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Levy stepped out of the guild, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the brilliant sunlight. Reflexively, she inhaled a deep breath of fresh air and felt her body stretch languidly. Feeling slightly refreshed she opened her eyes to search out the Iron Dragon Slayer then spied him off to her left, staring at her with his arms crossed over his chest.

He'd changed his clothes. He was wearing a light blue plaid short sleeved shirt over a white tank top. Dark blue swim shorts took the place of his normal light tan pants and black flip flops donned his feet instead of boots. He stood beside a small pile of gear and Levy eyed it as she moved closer to him; a small cooler, a single collapsible chair, a backpack, and a fishing pole.

Levy's breath hitched in her throat as a rush of excitement overtook her. She exhaled slowly as she stepped up to him, her eyes searching his. He smirked that charming smile down at her.

"Ready to go, Shrimp?" He asked easily, feeling a gush of warmth spread through him as her eyes lit up.

"Yes!" She squeaked, then asked, "What do you want me to carry?"

"Nothing." He replied as he slung the backpack over his shoulder then took up the rest in his arms. "All I need you to do is relax and have some fun."

Levy's face reddened with a blush as her heart nearly exploded in her chest. He'd been listening to her and Lucy's conversation intently in the library.

"Gajeel..." She spoke his name softly, affectionately, and appreciatively.

"Let's go." He said with a smile then turned and started walking towards a lake on the southwest outskirts of town.

Levy beamed at his side, suddenly feeling as if all the weight of the world was off of her shoulders. They made simple talk as they walked. Gajeel told her about his week long mission and how Lily had abandoned him during the fight because it was storming outside. Levy laughed, imagining the normally tough and stoic Exceed vanishing and leaving a cursing Gajeel to finish the battle single-handedly. Levy told him about her recent findings about Dragons in an old tome she'd purchased while on her last mission with Shadow Gear.

Before long they'd made it to the lake, it's pristine sapphire surface glistening in the sunlight. Gajeel led them to an open area along its shoreline then set the gear down. Levy watched as he unfolded the chair and placed it near the water, then opened the small cooler and grabbed a beer, cracking it open before handing it to her. Levy took it and nursed it slowly as she stared out at the lake.

"I hope ya don't mind..." Gajeel started as he reached into his backpack and tugged out, to Levy's surprise, pieces to her bikini. "You don't have to put it on, I just figured it'd be nice for ya to have the option, ya know...in case ya wanted to go for a swim."

Levy was initially mortified. He had to have gone through her underwear drawer to find that bikini. Her cheeks blushed crimson and she tried to hide it behind the beer can in her hands. Admiration quickly stamped down her embarrassment as she saw the extent of his planning for her to enjoy this time to its fullest. It was incredibly endearing.

"Thank you, Gajeel." She said with a smile then and watched as he grabbed a beer for himself and set it to the side as he prepared the fishing pole. Levy watched him intently, not knowing that Gajeel enjoyed that past time; she'd never seen or heard of him fishing before.

He cast the line out skillfully then handed the pole over to her.

"Eh?" Levy took it then sat in the chair where Gajeel motioned for her to rest. She watched then as he tugged off his over shirt, then pulled the tank top up over his head, his abs and chest flexing as they were revealed. Levy felt her mouth water as she watched him, surprised that her body still reacted this way after all of the times she'd seen him shirtless. She still found herself ogling his muscles like a witless twit whenever they were shown to her.

Quickly, she turned her gaze back to the bobber dancing on the gentle ripples on the waters surface so he wouldn't catch her blatantly staring at his body.

"I prefer to fish a different way," he said before jumping into the water, causing Levy to squeal as water splashed onto her legs.

"So you prefer to cheat then?!" Levy called after him as he paddled further into deeper water. She heard his signature 'gihi' as he glanced back over his shoulder at her.

"No one's ever said that I play fair, Short Stuff." He shouted as he turned to back stroke in the water. He took a breath then and disappeared beneath the shimmering surface.

Levy watched and waited...and waited...and then started to worry. It had been at least a minute and a half since he'd gone under. She found herself sitting forward in the chair as she laid the fishing pole and her beer to the side on the ground, her eyes scanning the lake.

He still didn't surface. _What in the hell is he doing?!_ Levy squeaked in her mind as she stood, her heart starting to race in her chest.

Hurridly, she scurried over to his backpack and grabbed her bikini. With her dress pulled low, she switched out her panties for her bikini bottom and deftly reached beneath the dress top to tie her bikini top in place beneath the material. She'd never changed so fast before in her life and an instant later she was pulling her dress up over her head and tossing it to the side as she plunged into the water.

Quickly she swam out to the area she'd seen him go under and took a breath, preparing to dive down, but at that same instant the water surface exploded beside her and she screamed, finding herself face to face with a fish bigger than she was.

"Oi!" Gajeel yelled as he lifted the fish away from her. Angrily, Levy slapped at him but missed, only succeeding in sending a splash of water in the air to douse herself.

"Ya startled me," Gajeel said then as he eyed her, watching her cheeks redden and puff. "I didn't expect to see ya in the water so soon."

"I startled you!?" Levy yelled. "You were under forever, I thought that..." She trailed off as Gajeels eyes rounded slightly before he laughed out loud at her.

"Thought what? That I'd been eaten by a lake monster? Gihihi, com'on, Shrimp, you know I don't go down _that_ easily."

Levy treaded water silently, sinking down to her eyes as she blew bubbles out of her nose as she sighed with embarrassment.

"At least we wont go hungry for dinner." Gajeel said, changing the subject, as he started swimming back to shore with the fish in tow. Levy remained where she was, allowing herself to float up onto the surface as she closed her eyes.

Gajeel tossed the fish up onto the shore and turned, expecting Levy to be right behind him, but was surprised to see her floating carelessly out on the water. He smirked, then turned to grab his beer from the ground, taking a few long sips as he watched the Script Mage.

She looked damn good in her bikini, he admitted to himself. He'd raced to her apartment as an afterthought and got lucky on the first guess as to where she kept her swim wear. He was glad that he managed to find it in time to meet her when he'd asked her to. Having the time constraint certainly helped him stay focused once in her apartment as well. His cheeks flushed a tad, remembering standing there staring into her underwear drawer; seeing all of the lacy, girly, sexy items had made his heart race and blood pressure soar as he imagined her wearing them. His attraction to the small mage was getting increasingly more difficult to hide. She seemed to show signs that she was attracted to him as well, but she was holding back too. What would she do, he wondered, if he told her about his feelings? Worrying over things was not typical of Gajeel at all, he preferred to act in the moment and pay for the consequences later. But the thought of losing his current close friendship with the bookworm after his confession of deeper feelings is one thing that kept him hesitating to do so. He didn't want to lose her.

But if he continued to wait, he might just lose her anyway, to some other guy. That thought caused him to scowl, and ultimately that fear trumped the panic of losing her as a friend. He could not live with the idea of her being with someone else; there was no one worthy of being with her, no one good enough. He was doing his damnedest to play the part of what he imagined would be the perfect man for Levy, and he was determined to win that place by her side.

Gajeel set his beer down then and made his way back into the water.

Clouds moved in to block the sun and Levy cracked her eyes, frowning at the darkness of them. It figures that it would rain on a day that Gajeel finally asked her to do something fun with him. Thunder rolled in the distance and she sighed as she sank her legs back into the water and started kicking back to shore, only to bump into something solid.

"Oi," Came Gajeels voice and Levy felt his hands at her arms as he turned her to face him. He seemed to stand solid in the deep water and Levy figured he'd made iron pillars beneath him to steady him. Levy felt her cheeks heat as his arms circled around her, bringing her forward against the length of his body, her hands trapped between them as her fingers splayed against his chest. Their eyes never broke contact and Levy felt heat pool deep in her belly at the depth of emotion she suddenly saw revealed in his gaze. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Levy?" He asked, the purr in his voice causing another wave of heat to wash over her, gathering at the apex of her thighs. Not to mention the way her name (which he hardly used in lieu of her nicknames) rolled off of his tongue made her eyes fixate on his lips as she reflexively licked her own.

"Uh-hum" She managed, feeling as if steam were rolling from her ears. Thunder rolled again, sounding closer and in the back of her mind, reluctantly, she knew they'd need to be getting out of the water soon. She'd rather not be fried today. Her thoughts of retreating were suddenly dashed away though as Gajeel brought a hand up from the water to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing gently against her bottom lip as his eyes lowered to her mouth.

"Ya know, I've never been good with words." He stated then, his voice low in the scant space between them. "Never been good with expressing feelings or emotion either," he confessed. "Long ago I learned to keep things bottled up inside; learned not to show any weakness because it could be used against me."

Levy felt her heart start to race in her chest as she hung on his every word, her eyes moving back and forth between his eyes that bore into her soul and his lips; lips that she felt the urge to kiss in the intimacy of this moment. She nearly felt on the verge of swooning, the moment felt so surreal.

"You're my biggest weakness, Levy." He said, moving his face closer to hers. "I've been fighting against letting it show because I fear someone would try to use ya to get to me; hurt ya intentionally," his jaw tensed for a moment, "because I still have enemies out there. People I've pissed off."

Rain started to fall around them, singing softly of the lakes surface.

"The last thing I want is for ya to be hurt again, because of me." Gajeel nearly whispered, his lips brushing against Levy's.

Gajeel felt like his insides were on fire, just from the teasing brush of her soft lips against his. His arm tightened around Levy and he felt her body melt softly against him, nearly undoing the control he had at the moment.

Levy felt herself nearly panting in Gajeel's embrace, her insides twisting in a searing knot as his soft lips drifted over hers. His confession melted her heart and made her realize that her feelings for him weren't one sided after all; that he felt just as strongly towards her but kept it hidden to protect her.

Her arms snaked up from his chest to wrap around his neck as she closed the last of the distance between their lips, pressing hers against his tenderly as she felt him tremble against her body. His hand drifted from her cheek to the nape of her neck where his fingers twisted gently into her blue locks. Their lips moved together and Gajeel moved his other hand from around the small of her back down to brazenly cup her bottom as he pulled Levy up to straddle his hips. Levy gasped at the action and Gajeel took the opportunity of her parted lips to deepen their kiss, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth to tangle with hers.

Levy moaned into his mouth as his velvety tongue slid against hers, effectively igniting the gentle fire that had been building up inside her belly. His hand fisted gently in her hair and she turned her head, deepening their kiss even further and Levy practically melted in his arms. His kisses grew more demanding as he crushed his lips to her, branding her with his mouth possessively.

Thunder clapped loudly directly over their heads and Levy jumped, unintentionally bucking her core against the bulge in his swim trunks and Gajeel growled low as he seized her bottom lip between his teeth, grimacing at the painfully hard erection just their tongue play had caused.

He sucked on her lip for a moment, drifted his tongue over the edge between his teeth before he relinquished it and placed a quick kiss on her mouth. He then re-positioned her against his body, carrying her bridal style in his arms before he turned and, using his Iron Rods beneath his feet, walked out of the lake and onto the shore where he carefully deposited Levy onto her feet, keeping an arm around her for support as she stood a bit unsteadily.

Levy felt like she'd been turned into smoldering mush and was thankful that Gajeel kept an arm around her to steady her, though, she realized with a small moan, that she had slid down his body and now had the length of his cock nestled against her belly. She did her best to move to one side or the other, but his arm only tightened around her as he sucked in a hiss.

"Fuck, Levy, stop squirming, would ya?" He growled between his teeth, then panted softly.

Levy stilled, her face on fire with a crimson blush and she buried her face against his torso.

"Are ya steady now?" He asked, his voice strained and Levy nodded quickly and moved around to his back as soon as his arm lifted from around her.

"Sorry!" She squeaked from where she'd hidden at his back and Gajeel puffed out a sigh before taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm his hammering heart, and his nether regions. After a moment he moved over to his backpack and pulled out a pair of towels, draping one over her shoulders before tying one around his waist, further concealing the remnants of his hard on.

The rain started coming down heavier and Gajeel pulled Levy back against him under his arm, making sure she stayed warm as the air temperature dropped around them.

"Gajeel..." Levy murmured softly, looking up as he looked down to meet her gaze, her fingers absently brushing over her lips that were slightly swollen from his kisses. He'd purposefully made her gasp so he could deepen their kiss. Her brows furrowed.

"You cheated..." She murmured and felt a jolt of heat when he gave her a feral smirk, knowing exactly what she was referring to. He turned towards her then and knelt down, placing his hands to cup her rear as he picked her up, sliding her wet body against his as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Never said that I play fair, Short Stuff." He purred before canting his head to steal a few more kisses, watching her frown melt away as she dropped her towel and allowed her arms to circle around his neck once more.

After a few more heated kisses Gajeel set her down and hastily started gathering his gear and fillet his fish catch like a pro, stuffing the meat inside of his back pack.

Levy giggled out loud now as they found themselves running in the rain back towards Magnolia. When she'd gone into the guild library this morning she never would have thought in a million years that this would be how she'd end her day. She felt completely giddy.

Even with the rain coming in to take the sunshine away, she still wouldn't trade this day for the world.

Levy followed Gajeel into his apartment where he promptly set about grabbing fresh towels for both of them, then laid out the gear to dry in his kitchen. He ducked back into his bedroom and Levy could hear him shuffling around in his dressers. After a moment he came back out into his living room with a T-shirt and cloth shorts and held them out to her.

"Here ya go, Shorty. Get out of that wet stuff before ya catch a cold." He said as he watched her take them.

"If ya want, you could take a hot shower to warm up." He suggested then gestured to where his bathroom was.

"I'm just going to change back here," he said over his shoulder as he made his way back to his bedroom. "Then I'll get dinner started."

Levy watched as his bedroom door closed and she shifted her gaze towards the bathroom, mulling over her options. It certainly wasn't that she didn't trust Gajeel, she undoubtedly trusted him with her life, but the idea of showering at his apartment; being naked in _his_ bathroom, didn't feel quite right, though she couldn't really pin point why it sounded so absurd.

She was freezing cold though. With a shiver and a sigh, she cast her reservations over her shoulder and moved into his bathroom, surprised by the tidiness of it when she found the light and flipped it on. She set the water going after fiddling around with the awkwardness of just _how_ to get the shower going and started to peel her bikini from her soaked body as the water heated up, steaming the room around her.

An unbridled sigh escaped her as she stepped into the stream of hot water, feeling warmth soak into her bones.

Gajeel smiled to himself as he came out of his bedroom and heard the shower going in his bathroom. The bookworm trusted him enough to shower at his place and his heart swelled at the thought. As he bustled about the kitchen to prepare the fish he'd caught, other thoughts invaded his mind; thoughts of Levy being stark naked in his bathroom, using his soaps and shampoos, his towel, and that she will be wearing his clothes when she emerged. Already, he thought, inadvertently he was branding her as his in the smallest of ways.

Levy stood wrapped in a towel outside of the shower and buried her nose in the soft material, inhaling deeply. Everything smelled like him; that earthy, spicy and slightly metallic scent that was his alone. She discovered a long time ago when he started getting closer to her that she absolutely loved the way he smelled. It was masculine and after a while, she associated his scent with the security and safety of his presence.

Now she was literally enveloped in his scent as she donned his clothing. His shirt easily swallowed her, hanging down almost to her knees. His shorts she needed to roll at the waist at least five times and cinch tightly. At least, she mused with a smile, if they accidentally slipped off of her hips his shirt was long enough to cover her derriere.

She heard him knocking around in the kitchen and as she opened the door the smell of delicious food wafted up to greet her, instantly setting her mouth watering with hunger. Levy headed towards the open bar that connected to his kitchen and hopped up onto a stool, watching him bustle about with a smile.

"No ones ever cooked for me before..." She said softly, drawing his attention.

Gajeel froze for a second as his eyes swept over her. Her scent mingling with his sent a wave of possessiveness to crash over him. That, and she looked damned adorable with his shirt half hanging off one of her slender shoulders. Gajeels eyes followed the gentle curve of her neck that was exposed and imagined biting the flesh there and tracing his tongue over her skin. He swallowed hard then smirked, trying to recover from his short paralysis.

"Good timing, I was just finishing up." He stated, then placed her dish down before her. The pan fried fillet steamed before her, the scent of lemon and pepper mingling with the smells of the steamed veggies and butter made her eyes roll back as she inhaled it.

Levy waited for Gajeel to join her before she started eating, sighing softly as the fish practically melted in her mouth, all of the flavors exploding on her tongue.

Beside her, Gajeel watched her with a satisfied smirk as he ate his own helpings.

"Your cooking could give Mira and Erza a run for their money." Levy praised between bites. "It's really delicious."

"Nah," Gajeel said then, his mouth full. "Those two are freaks in the kitchen, and they could cook for a whole army. I'm no good at that. I prefer smaller, more...intimate meals." He stated purposefully and watched Levy's cheeks burn crimson.

Levy finished everything on her plate and sat back with a satisfied sigh. She watched then as Gajeel stood beside her and took her hand, helping her from the stool before leading her over to his couch where Levy saw glasses of wine waiting on his iron coffee table. Her eyes widened disbelievingly, then she found herself gloating inside her mind, wondering if Natsu had ever done anything even remotely this romantic for Lucy.

Levy plopped onto his couch, sinking into the cushions. Gajeel reached over her and dragged a blanket down from the back of the couch to drape over her lap then handed her a glass of wine.

"Thank you, Gajeel." Levy murmured with a smile, then watched him turn back towards his kitchen to clean up.

"Don't mention it, Shrimp." He replied over his shoulder.

It really was about time he'd done something like this for her, he mused as he set about cleaning dishes and tidying up his kitchen once more. All in all, ever since he'd joined Fairy Tail, Levy had done so much for him; things that she probably wasn't even conscious of. It was just in her nature to be happy and loving, even to an asshole like him. She was like a salve to his wounded heart; a wound that festered since the day that Metalicana left him, a wound that was further poisoned by a false sense of belonging in Phantom Lord. The purity of her heart and soul cleansed his own and left him starving for more. He wanted to be more for her. He had thought that being attentive and putting forth his best effort to be romantic would be embarrassing, but that wasn't the case. He found himself enjoying doting on the Script Mage; loved the warmth her smiles spread throughout his being. It made him feel alive, made him feel important to her, like how important she was to him.

He'd only been a few minutes in the kitchen, but by the time he came back to join Levy on the couch, she'd already finished her wine and sat curled up under the blanket , her eyes closed and face calm.

Gajeel blinked down at her, not believing that she'd dozed off that quickly. Carefully, he plucked the empty wine glass from her hand and set it down. Deftly, he moved his hands beneath the crook of her knees and behind her back as he slowly lifted her up, bringing her to rest against his chest as he sat down on the couch then placed her down between his legs before pulling her back slightly to lean against his body.

He sighed contently, taking in her scent as his nose nestled in her hair. Levy stirred against him then and Gajeel sat back as he watched her turn towards him, nestling her cheek against his chest as her slender arms curled around his sides. The front of their bodies pressed together and Gajeel swallowed hard as the heat of her body soaked in to his. He moved his legs then, spreading his thighs wider apart to accommodate her generous hips. He stifled a low groan as his heart beat started to rise. He felt every curve of her lucious body press into his. Her bare breasts beneath the thin fabric of his shirt pressed against his stomach. He felt her inhale deeply before she exhaled a long sigh, her arms tightening around him ever so slightly.

Low rumbles of thunder moving off in the distance filled his otherwise quiet apartment, the sound of rain on the roof almost indiscernible now. Sunlight was waning outside as the evening gave way to night.

The Iron Dragon sat there with his arms loosely draped over Levy's back as the time passed, his eyes closed as he savored this moment with her. He hoped that Levy had enjoyed her day as much as he had if not more, and that she got the break that she hoped for and more than deserved.

* * *

BONUS

Levy was cocooned in warmth and Gajeels scent. She didn't want to wake up if she were dreaming; it felt too nice, too fanciful, as if she'd been transported into one of her favorite romance novels. As she became more aware of her surroundings with the sleep induced fog lifting from her mind she realized that she was still in Gajeels apartment, snuggled against his body, and it was dark.

She gently pulled her arms out from around him and pushed herself up, her hazel hues looking up at his serene face as he slept. She felt a pang in her heart as she gazed at him, admiring his handsomely dark features in the soft moonlight that filtered in through his curtained windows. His chest rose and fell evenly with his deep breaths. He looked so peaceful, a far cry from the almost permanent scowl he wore on his face when he was awake. Her eyes focused on his lips and she remembered with vivid detail how soft they had felt against hers yesterday. She wondered what he would do if she woke him up with a kiss.

Carefully, Levy shifted her body against his, pulling herself up slightly higher against him and she shivered absently when her belly drifted over the unmistakable semi-hard length of his cock beneath her. Biting her bottom lip, Levy spread her thighs over his hips and straddled him as her hands rested on his shoulders.

"You know," Gajeels voice, deep with sleep, suddenly filled the quiet around them and startled Levy as his strong hands clamped over on her hips, his touch burning through the thin material of her borrowed shirt as he pulled down on her and tilted his hips beneath her, rubbing his cock against the vee of her thighs in a delicious friction that made Levy moan. "In Dragon culture, when a female lays beside a male in his lair and she accepts it as comfortable enough to sleep in; sleep being the most vulnerable time for a Dragon, it means that she takes him as her mate, her guardian, her protector, and the future sire of her offspring."

"W-we're not Dragons..." Levy whispered breathlessly, his movements along with that statement effectively knocking the wind from her lungs as if she'd been punched in the gut.

 _That was a passage from the book I had told him about._ Levy thought to herself, her body still frozen from the delicious heat that had shot through her and gathered low in her belly and between her thighs. The huskiness of his voice and the depth of the meaning behind that passage had her heart hammering against her ribs, her head swimming as their bodies made contact between her legs.

He must have somehow gotten his hands on that book and opened it to where she had it marked. She would have rather died than disclose to him that she had read that bit of information about Dragons. She had purposefully chose yesterday during their walk to talk about combat techniques instead.

Gajeel sat up beneath her, snapping Levy from her thoughts as his chest brushed against hers, the teasing touch causing her nipples to harden beneath the fabric of his shirt. One of his hands suddenly rose to tangle in her hair and he used the grip to tilt her head to the side, exposing her neck and the gentle curve of her shoulder he'd been eyeing yesterday. He lowered his face to her neck, breathing in her scent before he flicked his tongue out to drift over her warm soft flesh. Levy shivered against him, her thighs squeezing around him reflexively as he grazed her neck with his teeth gently before he suddenly closed his mouth around her, biting down with a firm enough pressure to elicit a gasp from her lips. His free arm circled around her back and crushed her against him as he continued to bite, lick, and suck at her neck and shoulder, running his tongue over the goosebumps that rose on her skin. Gajeel sat up slightly, moving his lips to her ear, his panting breath causing Levy to tremble against him.

"You read that...knew that, but still decided to stay and sleep in my lair, huh, Levy?"

Levy panted against him, her heart hammering in her chest, her body thrumming against his and she felt the wetness gathering at the apex of her thighs. _Guardian. Protector. Mate._ His words echoed in her mind and Levy whimpered softly.

"We're not Dragons..." She whispered again and Gajeel rumbled a deep chuckle into her ear.

"Levy...I know that you know Natsu and I are close enough to the real thing. You know that we share the same Dragon instincts as our fathers. You know that in learning Dragon magic we took on aspects of the mythical beings into ourselves."

He seized her ear lobe between his teeth then, gently biting on it before running his tongue along the sensitive flesh where her ear and neck convened. Levy gasped and bucked against him, causing a growl to rumble from his throat as he squeezed her tighter.

"Do you want me, Levy?" He whispered low, already knowing the answer as the scent of her arousal surrounded him, fueling his own primal desires.

Levy was frozen like prey before a great predator, her senses overstimulated and her mind filled with smoke from the fires he'd ignited in her belly. Yes, she wanted him. She'd wanted him for a long time now, but never thought she would be where she was in this moment, straddling his hardened body and panting with lust and need in his arms.

Just as Levy was struggling to find the voice of reason within her mind she felt his hands drift up under the shirt she wore, his fingers tracing up and down her spine, causing her to arch towards him.

Her body was so soft, her skin silky, and her scent made Gajeel's mouth water. The moment he grazed her back with his fingers, she arched towards him and he could see the taut buds of her nipples beneath his shirt that she wore. He wanted so badly to lower his head and take her soft, sweet mounds into his mouth; to lick his tongue over those buds and nip and suck to his hearts content. He swallowed hard as his painfully hard erection lay just beneath her entrance, separated by scant fabric he could easily tear away on a whim.

But he wouldn't. Not unless she wanted him to. Despite the raging lust and primal urge to take her as his mate, he wouldn't force anything upon Levy. He'd rather die before hurting her again. He trailed his hands along her back and sides, patiently awaiting her answer.

Levy bucked and trembled in Gajeel's arms as she warred with herself in her mind; reason fighting for dominance over base instincts and desires. Reason was quickly losing as his ministrations stoked the fire raging within her lithe form. _Just give in, Levy, what are you afraid of? You know he would never hurt you again. He's already become your guardian and protector. Will you become his mate?_

"Yes," Levy answered breathlessly and as soon as the word left her lips Gajeel's mouth closed over one of her breasts beneath the fabric of the shirt she wore as one of his hands drifted around to cup the other. Levy cried out as hot white tendrils of pleasure shot throughout her body as his searing mouth closed over the sensitive flesh, his velvety tongue rolling over her nipple as his hand gently kneaded and squeezed the other.

Levy's hands drifted over his shoulders, her nails raking his skin gently as her body burned under his touch. She was hit hard with the need to have his bare skin against hers and she leaned away from him long enough to pull the shirt up over her head, tossing it to the side and gasping out loud as Gajeel renewed his assault on her senses, his wet mouth returning to her breast for a few moments before he released it and drew Levy down against his chest.

He sucked in a breath as her hot silky skin contacted his, her taut nipples pressing into his chest. Her hands were suddenly frantic as she traced them over his torso; fingers drifting over every dip and curve of muscle. Gajeel moaned out loud when Levy suddenly moved her mouth to his neck and clamped her teeth over his heated flesh, sending a shiver down his body. A hiss escaped between his teeth as her tongue traced up and down the length of his neck, right over where his pulse pounded heavily.

His cock ached with his need for her; strained against the restraints of his clothing. In a desperate attempt to relieve some pressure his hands reached down to seize Levy's ass and pulled as he tilted his hips beneath her; grinding her core against him. Levy cried out and Gajeel felt her nails dig into his shoulders as she shuddered above him.

"Yes, cry out for me." He growled, crimson eyes flickering like embers in the dark. Levy felt a steady pressure building low in her belly as they teased each other with their hands and mouths. Just then she felt Gajeel's hands move her away from him and she whimpered a protest as he faced her away from him then leaned her back against his chest. His hands began playing with her swollen mounds again, eliciting more moans and gasps from the Script Mage before one of his hands started to trail down her belly. Levy felt her muscles jump and twitch beneath his touch as he dipped his hand below the waistband of his shorts on her.

Levy's head fell back against his shoulder with a gasp as his fingers spread her nether lips, gliding easily within her slick juices as he deftly found her clit and circled it with a finger. Gajeel growled into her ear, pleased with how her body responded to his.

"You're wet for me, Levy." He purred into her ear then slid one finger down to her entrance and slowly pushed it inside. Gajeel moaned at how tight her walls were around his finger and he panted in her ear as his cock jumped beneath her ass, ready to plunge into her depths.

"Oh, God, Gajeel..." Levy mewled as his finger entered her, sending waves of hot pleasure towards the building pressure, her walls squeezing tighter around his digit. A second finger slid in as he continued circling her clit with his thumb. Levy bucked wildly against him and Gajeel clamped his teeth over the curve between her neck and shoulder in a love bite, growling.

A third finger slid in and Levy whimpered softly.

"Your Iron Dragon is big, Levy...I need to prepare you," Gajeel murmured sweetly in her ear, "but I promise I'll take ya to the stars. I promise I wont hurt'ya." He slowly worked his fingers in and out of her virgin canal, easing the tightness of her walls and making her entrance slick with her need for him.

"Will ya fly with me, Levy?" He asked huskily as he gently stroked her insides, causing her to writhe with need against him.

Levy felt the pressure building, almost to its breaking point. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breaths came in ragged pants as heat coursed through her to her soul.

"Yes, Gajeel... please," she begged, blushing with the knowledge of what was to come.

"Please, what?" He drawled, his tongue tracing a path along her neck as she laid her head back against his shoulder.

"Take me to the stars..." Levy whimpered, her voice strained as her body neared climax. Gajeel knew she was close and he slowed the movements of his fingers inside of her, wanting her to cum around his cock when she finally found release.

Gajeel withdrew his hands and gently pushed Levy forward onto her hands and knees before him on the couch. His thumbs hooked around the waistband of the shorts she wore and easily pulled them down, revealing her smooth round cheeks and thick thighs that he had often fantasized spreading over his hips and thrusting deep inside of her. He rose to his knees behind her and slipped his own shorts down over his hips, groaning as the pressure was released over his cock and it bounced forward, resting on the small of Levy's back and she whimpered as she looked back over her shoulder, seeing the size of him.

"You can take me, Levy," he encouraged her as he slid a hand down between her slick lips. Levy arched her back and tilted her hips reflexively, feeling wanton, like a wild animal waiting to be mounted by her mate. Gajeel groaned at seeing her arched and ready before him and he grabbed the base of his shaft, guiding his thick head forward between her wet lips. He thrust his hips forward slowly, dragging the length of his cock along her pussy, rubbing her clit then withdrew and repeated the motion as his other hand moved to grip her hip to steady himself.

Their bodies trembled with need and every time he withdrew from her Levy made a sound of frustration that made Gajeel smirk behind her.

Finally, he guided his head to her entrance and pushed gently, feeling her opening slide over the tip of his cock, her walls swollen tight and slick. Gajeel grimaced as her walls squeezed him and Levy whimpered, feeling the size of him invading and stretching her.

"I can't Gajeel," Levy cried, suddenly panicking and he moved his hand from her hip to scoop beneath her thigh as he lifted, spreading her legs further apart for him.

"Easy, Levy..." Gajeel cajoled her as he slowly withdrew, then pushed forward within her again, each time he repeated he slowly inched further inside until he reached the seal of her virginity. He worked her, thrusting in and out until her cries became soft moans of pleasure, easing her walls around him before he dared to bury himself to the hilt inside of her. He felt himself nearing his own climax and his bit his bottom lip in an effort to control himself.

Gajeel stilled and shuddered and Levy knew why; she knew he hadn't broken her maidenhead yet, that he was hesitating for fear of hurting her after his promise.

"Take me, Gajeel," she whispered. "Make me yours." With her words echoing in his mind he thrust hard inside of her, breaking past her virgin barrier and buried himself completely inside as he fell forward against her back, scooping her in his arms as she cried out in pain. He held himself still inside as he showered tender kisses along her shoulders and neck, silently apologizing for the brief moment of unavoidable pain, only proceeding when he felt her shift her ass beneath him, tilting her hips encouragingly once the pain subsided.

Blood pounded through his veins as his Dragon instincts fought for control of his mind and body. Gajeel growled low as Levy wriggled beneath him and he sat back, grabbing her hips as he started pumping in and out of her once more, filling his apartment with the sound of their flesh colliding. He leaned forward, sealing his teeth over the crook of her neck as he thrust into her; his nails grew into claws as he gripped her hips, effectively capturing her in copulation.

Iron scales dotted his flesh as his magical aura surrounded them, black shadowy tendrils danced around them in the dark, caressing Levy's body as Gajeel branded her his own. Levy felt the depth of his power seeping into her heart, filling her with searing heat as if their souls were being melded in the fires of their love-making.

Levy moaned loud as her walls tightened around his surging cock, his head stroking a bundle of nerve endings deep inside that shot wave after wave of heat and pleasure to her core. Gajeel felt her walls tightening around him and he thrust a final time deep inside of her as they both climaxed. Levy cried out as her tight walls squeezed and spasmed around him as white hot dots of lights exploded behind her eyelids; Gajeel roared out as his cock pulsed deep within her, filling her with his hot seed that spilled out around the base of his shaft to drip down onto his couch.

They stayed tangled with each other for what felt like an eternity as they panted and moaned, coming back down from their lovers high. Eventually Gajeel felt Levy's arms give out beneath her and he quickly moved in to scoop her lax and sated form up in his arms, finally withdrawing from her depths as he lifted her against his body, cradling her as he planted soft kisses on her forehead.

"You're mine now, Shrimp." He stated greedily as he carried her limp form back into his bedroom where he deposited her gently onto his bed then moved to lay behind her, curling the length of his body along her back as he pulled her firmly against him.

"My Dragon..." Levy murmured, already half asleep.

"My _mate_ ," Gajeel whispered possessively as he nuzzled against her neck, feeling her pulse slow against his lips as she surrendered to sleep with him curled protectively at her back.


End file.
